Bitter Get Moving
Bitter Get Moving is season 108 episode of HTFF. Plot Zee and Amp are seen fighting again inside the studio, also causing some mess around them. Dexter trying to stop them but he seems heavily injured by the scene. Some clams also died from being electrocuted and crushed, which causing Irin to stop the fight by herself. She seems a bit upset by them and wants them to stop hating each other. She calls some of her clams to keep their track on Zee and Amp before leaving the studio. Dexter also leaves the studio while aiding himself and keep himself away from The Clams. Both Amp and Zee still inside the studio, avoiding an eye contact. Some clams seem wanted to attack them when they lost Dexter, quietly trying to approach Zee. One of them bites his foot, which later make him scream and slaps Amp's back. Amp is pissed by this and hit Zee in the back before they begin to fight again. Stamp is walking outside and curious when he sees some flashes inside the studio, only get smacked by a printer and sends him into Savaughn's car. Savaughn, who is arresting Brass, shocked by this. Zee and Amp still continue the fight until Savaughn came in and scolds them. Meanwhile, Brass sees his chance to escape by using his trashcan. He trying to rolls away but hit the police car and rolls into the studio instead, flattens Savaughn in the same time. Brass also manages to steal some stuff inside the studio and rolling away from the studio. Both Amp and Zee want to get him but still arguing how to get Brass. They anyway decided to chase him down with Amp's car, with Zee as a driver. At Emmy's garden, Irin is actually hanging out with Nimy and Emmy. She suddenly feels something and wanted to see the boys back. Meanwhile, Amp is annoyed by Zee who keep crashing some stuff around the road and trying to control the steering wheel. Zee trying to fights back and worsen the problems. Trucker Rigg sees the car and trying to avoid it but ended up crashes into a tree, also tossed and squeezed into the hollow of it. Some clams who are actually at the back seat trying to stop their fight but they keep tossed around because of the car. One of them smashed into windshield and also breaks it. Zee's eyes anyway get pierced by the broken glass and drives away from the road. Amp trying to controls the car back to the road again while Zee holding the pain. Meanwhile, Nimy is helping Irin to meet the boys back and later sees the rolling trashcan at the middle of the road. Nimy trying to stop her car but hit and tosses the trashcan away anyway. The trashcan, along with Brass and Amp's electrical items inside, tossed directly into Amp. Brass once again tossed away while Amp begin to overcharges and loses the control of his car. Nimy and Irin see Amp's car and trying to avoid it but hit the side of it. Brass appears peeks out of the trashcan as he stopped rolling, begin to celebrates but later get squeezed when Amp's car crashes into his trashcan and the utility pole. Zee tossed out of the window and crushed into the pole while overcharged Amp begin to explodes as soon the electric cable falls into him. Nimy and Irin still not aware of their death and worried Irin trying to checks them out. Injured Nimy trying to pulls her back but accidentally pushes her into the harm's way, causing both of them crushed by the broken pole. Dexter appears at the sidewalk and seems just went out from the clinic. He arrives at the studio but decided to stay back when he sees the studio caught on fire with electric sparks inside. Thinking of the fight, he runs away as he don't want to involve into Amp's and Zee's fight. Moral "The bitter rival will fight through anything." Deaths *Stamp is smashed against the car and a printer. *Some clams died from Amp's and Zee's fight. *Savaughn is flattened by Brass. *Rigg is squeezed into the hollow of the tree. *Some clams slammed and splattered into the windshield and windows. *Brass is pressed and squeezed to death. *Zee is crushed into the pole. *Amp is exploded. *Irin and Nimy are crushed by the pole. Trivia *The title is a pun of "better get moving". *Rigg's death is similar to Cuddles' death in "Ipso Fatso" meanwhile Zee's death is similar to Shifty's and Lifty's death in "Doggone It". *All of the clams died in this episode. Half of the group killed inside the studio, and another half are killed inside the car. All of them caused by Amp and Zee. *Emmy finally interacts with Irin for the first time since their creator's old comic, which happened few years ago. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 108 Episodes